Danny Phantom: Ghost of Sparta
by Namikaze Sephiroth
Summary: i cant make a deasent summary for my life
1. betrayel

**Danny Phantom the Ghost of Sparta**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or God of War and never will. I will not repeat this message

Talking="trogdor"

Thoughts="_trogdor_"/flashback

Kratos="trogdor"/flashback talking

**AN please vote for pairing**

**The story begins **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Danny just couldn't believe it. "_they had just turned their backs on me". _It was the terrible truth his family (excluding his sister), his friends everybody had just turned on him just yesterday.

"_FLASHBACK"_

_He was in a epic fight with walker except it was on live television and a blimp in the air above them. He was distracted by his fathers scream of ghost and being shot at by his mom. Before he knew it walker had summon a ecto bazooka pulled the trigger and got a direct hit._

_He fell to the ground and changed back to Danny Fenton one thought went through his head ."oh shit" he laughed nervously. "__Please pay no attention to the giant me on the blimp". __his dad yelled "__this has to be a trick". __Danny could only sigh __"no it's me I am Danny Phantom". __his parents looked uncertain before pointing their guns at him ."__What are you doing I'm you son" . __Danny yelped out__. "No our son died long ago". __was his moms reply. Danny could not believe what he was hearing and nether could all the other ghost who were watching. They were all in shock Danny looked to Sam and tucker and saw they were not standing to his defense. But jazz was trying at least except she was being held back his dad. He did the only thing he could do. He changed to phantom and flew the hell out of there tears falling from his eyes as he flew._

"_FLASHBACK END"_

Danny soon fell to the ground not being able to fly any longer

"Why why wont the pain just go away". Danny whispered. "Some just make go away". "I can help you there". said a deep cold voice from behind him. Danny's eyes widened before turning.

END OF CHAPTER

ONE

Please no flames and review oh and vote


	2. the bond

Talking="blah"

Thoughts="_blah_

**Danny Phantom**

**The Ghost of **

**Sparta **

**Chapter Two**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

When Danny finished turning he saw the buffest most badass person ever his sin was ash white, with red tattoos, he had a scar on his left eye, chains on his arms, and two wicked looking short swords on his back

"hello mortal "the ghost said smirking. W-w-who ar-re yo-ou" Danny stuttered " I am kratos, god of war, and ghost of Sparta." the newly named kratos replied "And I offer you a choice, bond with me and you will never feel pain again" Danny thought about it "_what else can I do, I really don't have a choice". _

Danny made his choice he walked up to kratos and held out his hand "I choose yes" was the only thing Danny said before kratos took his hand and began the bonding process Danny could only scream in agony.

Smoke covered the area and a figure came. Danny stood 3 inches taller. His skin was as white as snow. Eyes lifeless. He now wore a black coat with chains.(it's an organization 13 cloak). The blades of exile were now on his back. He smirked just like kratos and knew hat he had to do hunt down any ghost that crossed his path.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please R&R, no flames

Vote for pairings


	3. walker dies

DANNY PHANTOM

THE GHOST OF

SPARTA

Chapter three

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Three days later

Danny watched from a cliff high in the ghost zone. After a few minutes he once again began walking west to walker's ghost prison. It was his fault this had happened and he was going to tear him apart limb by limb. He grinned at the very thought.

After a few hours he saw the prison up ahead. It was time to cause hell. At first when the guards saw him they started taunting him. Well until he chopped of

One of the two guards hands and ripped his spine out the other guard yelled in fear before he met he's end.

Danny entered the cafeteria and saw all his enemy. But he would save them for later. Skulker was the first to recognize him. "well, well, well, if it isn't the whelp". Skulker yelled out drawing everybody's attention. Danny simple ignored him and continued walking towards walker. Skulker got up and stood in his way (bad move) "now were do you think your going whelp going" skulker said annoyed he was ignored deny simple walked around him but stopped when he felt skulker's hand on his shoulder "let go" Danny growled . The ghosts were shocked at his voice it was deeper and scarier than before. Skulker just gripped tighter and said "no" after a pause Danny replied "fine" before cutting of skulker's arm and need him in the stomach. Skulker fell to the ground in pain and before he could stand again he was round house kicked in the face ._"holy shit". _was the only thought in the other ghosts head.

Danny continued to walk towards walker. Said person was sweating like a pig. He moved to get a way but Danny stood in he's way. "hello walker" Danny said calmly. Walker was to scared to talk. "Danny continued "do you fear death". (guess were that quote came from. Before any one could blink Danny had one of his swords in walkers stomach and was slowly twisting it around.

Danny was starting to grin like a maniac ."prepare to die " and with that cut walkers head of and crushed his skull with his boot. "so long bitch" was Danny's last words before he disappeared in a portal of darkness. (imagine organization 13's portals) and with that danny was gone


End file.
